Dreamer Pokémon Fanfic
by NoelleBloodreinTheSylveon
Summary: One Eevee has a dream, but because of one thing, this dream can't come true. When she's taken away from her family, she finds herself in an adventure, where she asks, "Who really am I?"


Hello.

My name is Sapphire, an Eevee, and I'm from Unova, where a man and his daughter care for me and my other siblings, who happen to be shiny. Being the youngest of them all, I tend to do stupid things and get teased for it. A lot. Even though I'm not that stupid, I can still hear my siblings laughing at me from behind.

Now that I have said a bit about myself, I'll say something about my siblings.

From oldest to youngest, there's Wave, Forrest, Lilac, Holly, Leo, Yuki, Storm, and me. There's also my mother, Colette, who's a Leafeon, and Nate, an Umbreon.

Wave is quiet and overprotective, and he never goes outside. He's sorta a clean freak, and I sometimes think in his brain he's whining about the dust everywhere.

Forrest is aggressive, immature, but friendly most of the time. He hates the color green for some reason, and is the loudmouth of the group. He never shuts his mouth.

Lilac is my favorite sibling. In fact, she's the only female sibling besides me and Holly. She's charming, kind, and generous. She gets angry easily and almost never talks.

Holly's pretty shy, and loves to go outside so much that Nate has to force her inside. She cares about everyone, she's friendly, and will be the one who dies for you. Literally. There's nothing bad about her except that she's clingy.

Leo causes a lot of fights. He likes to make fun of Yuki mostly, and he likes to gets himself in a lot of trouble and danger. But sometimes he helps Nate round up my siblings when we go outside.

Yuki is a lot like Leo. He likes to fight, and make fun of Leo. The only difference is that he's more lazy, quiet, and edgy. He seems to hate it when the term "Flareon" is used.

And Storm. He hates it whenever Forrest trips on him, because whenever Forrest trips or falls, it happens to be on Storm. When this happens, there's a 99.9% chance that a lamp is broken.

Whenever I think of my siblings I question myself why my siblings happen to be shiny, but when I bring it up, I'm always shushed or told that it's just luck, and not tell me much about it. Being the curious one out of the bunch, I felt like I wasn't supposed to know.

Anyway, it was morning, and about time when our caretaker came over and poured our food into our bowls.

Our caretaker's name is Damian, and he lives in the ranch along with his kids, his daughter, Emily, and his son Alfie. Colette said he breeds Eevee, Mareep, Flabébé, and occasionally Mudkip, which I have never seen.

Speaking of Mareep, the Mareep and Flaaffy pen was next to our yard. And I was terrified of them. Whenever I saw one I dived into the bushes. That was it, no crazy thoughts and stuff. But when I was younger, my siblings told me my fear was a lot worse. I used to dived into the bushes, like I still do now, and then start wailing about how the Mareep and Flaaffy would electrocute me and I would die. I almost got over my fear, until Leo shoved me under the fence and made me play with them. When I looked up after being shoved, I saw how big they really were, and I was terrified for my life. I hated Leo for doing that, but that's when I met my best friend, Rosie, a Floette, along with her sister, Tulip, a Flabébé.

Tulip didn't really like me, but Rosie treated me like I was part of her family. She gave me an Oran berry, which are really common around my ranch, and we ate together. The only downside was when Tulip threw half of her berries at me.

Emily is my other best friend. She's kind of different, but not really that different. She went to this area called school, and whenever she came back, she picked up a book, opened it, then stared at it like she didn't know what it said. I'm pretty sure she can read, because she's 12, but Damian said on the phone about Emily having Dyslexia or something, and that she had trouble and couldn't read as well as the other kids in her school.

Even though she has Dyslexia, or whatever, she's once of my best and closest friends, and she's a lot like me. We're both different. She has trouble reading and I'm not Shiny.

Damian finally gave us our food, and pat both Nate and Colette. "Hey." He chuckled before leaving.

Me, being the hungry one out of the bunch, finished first and watched the rest of my siblings finish their food.

"You know the drill." Nate said as he walked over to a few boxes in the corner.

"Again?" Storm asked, perking his ears and turning to the boxes.

Colette stood beside Nate. "Yep."

Nate and Colette were going to ask us what we wanted to evolve to. Again. They asked this every week, but I guess I'm okay with it.

"Well, I'm done, so I'll be going." I said to Lilac, who was sitting next to me, still eating. I got up and walked to the boxes, turning to stare at my siblings who were still eating.

Eventually everyone finished and gathered around the boxes. I was sure one of them were annoyed, but they didn't say a word. And I was guessing that someone was Storm.

"So-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. What do we want to evolve into." Forrest interrupted, washing his paw.

Nate lashed his tail and sat down. "Y-yes, correct."

"Yay. I got it." Forrest replied sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Lilac snapped, turning to Forrest.

Forrest shrugged. "Because I can."

"Anyway, what Forrest said, or should I say interrupted me to say. What do you guys want to evolve into?" Nate said excitedly. He looked over to Leo. "You wanna start?"

"Sure." Leo said, "I wanna be Flareon." He then stood on his hind legs, "ROAR!!" and fell over. "Ow."

Nate turned to Wave. "V." Wave said. "V?" Storm asked. "It stands for Vaporeon, dummy." Wave answered, lashing his tail.

"Oh. I want to be a Jolteon." Storm said happily.

"So your name fits!" Forrest laughed. "Yeah, if you didn't you'd be the storm of mistakes." Lilac glared at Forrest before turning back to Storm.

"Glaceon!" Yuki yelled, jumping to his paws, "I'll freeze everybody!" He then pretended to use Ice Beam.

"Not me!" Leo called. "I'll be a Flareon! Fire is better!"

Yuki laughed. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah I wanna go." Leo laughed too.

Yuki and Leo then pounced on each other, starting a fight cloud. "Oh boy." I said. "They're going to break something." I wagged my tail a bit, watching them fight, since it was normal anyway. I turned to Holly, who was next. So did Nate.

"I want to be a Leafeon." Holly wagged her tail too. "Just like Colette."

I then turned to Colette, who looked flattered. Holly walked over to her and hugged her. I couldn't help but let out a small "Awww..."

Lilac poked Forrest, letting him know it was his turn. Forrest jumped up, then realized why he was poked. "Oh. I want to be an Umbreon. Duhh." He stood on the boxes and tripped, falling on Storm. "I'm starting to think these are on purpose!" Storm yelled before jumping on Forrest as another fight went on.

"Now I am really sure they will break something." I said. As I said that Forrest slammed into a lamp, making it fall and break. "Yep. I knew it." I added.

Lilac then smiled. "I'll be an Espeon." She looked as she was dreaming of the day she evolved. "Ahh.. what a lovely day it would be."

"Yeah, and you'd be snot green!" Forrest yelled.

"I like the color green." Lilac replied.

Holly stood up again. "So do I"

Them everyone looked at me. "So, Sapphire. What do you want to evolve into?"

"A shiny Sylveon." I said.

"You can't be shiny. You're normal!" Forrest called, breaking free from Storm's grasp and throwing him onto the boxes.

"Yes I can!" I yelled back, my fur bristling a bit.

Lilac whispered something in Forrest's ear, which calmed him down a bit. "Okay. Fine. You win." He snarled.

"Good." Colette said. "You two need to break it up."

"He started it!" I said, pointing at Forrest. "He said I couldn't be shiny!"

"That's because it's true!" Forrest said. "Sapphire's just being stupid and won't accept that I'm right!"

"Forrest! Remember what I said!" Lilac hissed. "She doesn't know!"

My fur stood up. "I do know, and I can be! You just don't realize it."

"Uh-huh." Forrest said, rolling his eyes. "You're just an idiot."

"Stop this right now!" Nate yelled.

"No! I'm not letting that runt thing that we call Sapphire win!" Forrest yelled back. I looked at Nate before I felt something crash into my stomach.

"SAPPHIRE!" Lilac screamed, rushing over to me.

"FORREST!" Nate roared. "STOP THIS NOW."

Forrest growled. "I don't listen to idiots. I do what I do."

Colette stepped over. "Forrest. If you don't stop-"

"Yeah? What are you going to do, punish me or something?"

Before anyone could answer, Alfie and Damian rushed in. "What's going on?!" Damian yelled as if we could answer. Alfie looked around. "Looks like they all got into another fight." He said. "We have to clean this up. Again." Damian sighed. "Again.."

After that night, Forrest had to sleep away from the rest of us.

I woke early to the sound of voices. I dragged myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes. My siblings were surrounding a green figure. I ran next to Holly. "What's going on?"

"Lilac evolved!" Holly squeaked excitedly. "Cool!" I replied.

Lilac then stopped smiling. "I got some news." She said. "I'm leaving the ranch."

"WHAT?!" Holly and I yelled. Yuki covered his ears, "Too loud, guys.."

"Yes, I'm leaving. To find my own adventure. I may come back, I don't know. But, I'm leaving." Lilac explained. "Sorry to ruin your days, guys."

"If you want to come with me, then you can, if you can find me." She added, flicking her tail.

Holly and I hugged each other as Lilac turned to the yard, and walked away, towards the sunrise. The gem on her head gleamed and shone as she walked, and she eventually disappeared.

Holly and I started crying, and Colette walked over and hugged us.

I wiped my eyes and looked over to my siblings.

Yuki was crying, Leo and Forrest were silent, Wave was forcing himself to smile, and Storm was in the corner with an attitude.

Holly and I pulled away from each other, and I ran into the yard to tell Rosie about what happened.

But, I wasn't aware that Lilac's farewell was going to lead to more then sorrow.


End file.
